


Fall Into You

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: 1984, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carrying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Neck Kissing, Other, Polyamory, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: After collapsing at work, Y/N’s boyfriends Michael and Xavier take good care of her.





	Fall Into You

“Hello, welcome to Cobb’s Coffee, what would you like to order today?” You asked, trying to control your breathing.

You had been working for about 8 hours so far, and you still had 5 more to go.

Xavier and Michael assured you that that wasn’t necessary, that they would take care of you, but you protested them, stating that you wanted to be self-reliant.

Right now, however, you were starting to regret not taking them up on their offer.

“Hey, Y/N, you okay sweetie?” Your coworker, Mary asked, concern etched across her aged features.

“Yeah, yeah,” you replied breathlessly, feeling nauseous. You were sure your face was as pale as a sheet.

You handed the customer his receipt, and started kneeling down on the floor, hugging your knees to your chest.

“Y/N,” your boss barked at you. You raised your head to face him and he frowned disappointedly at you.

“Can you take the next customer, please?”

You nodded, and stood up, and that’s when the world went black.

“Y/N? Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?”

You opened your eyes to see Xavier peering down at you in concern, blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Xav?” You asked, confused. “What’re you doing here?”

He began stroking your hair tenderly, looking down at you now, in relief. “You fainted, baby. Do you remember what happened?”

You nodded, the events from before starting to come back to you, “Yeah.”

You looked around to see you were in the back room, lying down on the cot, a bottle of orange juice beside you.

Xavier noticed you staring, and offered the bottle to your lips, encouraging you to drink deeply.

Complying, you breathed out, “So, does that mean I get to go home?”

Xavier chuckled at you, and said, “Yeah, I’m taking you home now. Michael’s worried sick waiting for us.”

You groaned at the mention of the older man, knowing how much you were gonna get nagged at when you came home.

After finishing your juice, you said goodbye to your coworkers and boss, and let Xavier pick you up bridal style (which you protested against, but secretly loved) leaving out the back door, and letting him set you down in his car.

You leaned your head down against the side of the window, preparing yourself for Michael’s inevitable fussing over you once you got home.

Xavier squeezed your hand reassuringly, and you turned to smile at him.

Being carried bridal style by your boyfriend, once more, this time into your house, you wrapped your arms around him, burrowing your face in his neck.

“Y/N!” Michael yelled out, rushing over to you once he saw you being carried in by Xavier.

Helping you down onto the couch, he kissed your hands, hugging you tightly.

“How are you feeling, darling?” He asked, concerned.

“Better. Way better, seriously I’m fine, you don’t have to worry.” You said, stroking his face adoringly.

He scoffed at that, and said, “Oh love, that’s not gonna happen, if that’s what you were hoping.”

You chuckled, and said, “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

You heard the fridge being opened, and Xavier handed you a premade fruit cup, handing it to you. “Here, eat this.”

You swatted it away, protesting, “I feel fine, seriously.”

“When was the last time you ate?” Michael asked, looking down at you disapprovingly.

“Umm… 7 am.”

“Y/N! That was 8 hours ago!” Xavier said, shocked.

“I know, I know. I just didn’t get a break today, because we were so busy.”

Michael sighed, standing up. “That’s it, you’re taking work off for the week, and cutting back your hours. If they treat you like this, you deserve more time off.”

“But- “You protested weakly.

“Ah, ah, ah, no buts about it. Seriously, Y/N, I understand you want to be self-reliant, but we’re here to take care of you.”

You nodded weakly and smiled as Michael kissed you on the forehead, looking back at you in what could only be described as pure adoration.

The rest of the day was drama free, with nothing but the men carrying you into your shared bed, and watching Netflix with you.

You had to admit, you hated being sick normally because it was boring not being able to do anything, and waiting to be well again, but with them, it was like any other day.

They really were the best boyfriends ever, rushing to get you anything you asked, and giving you all their attention and love.

You were currently spooning Xavier tightly like a teddy bear, head resting on his chest, while Michael spooned you, kissing the back of your neck gently.

“Thank you, babes, for everything.” You mumbled tiredly. “I love you both, so, so much.”

“We love you.” Xavier grumbled, already half asleep.

“So much.” Michael whispered, and held you tighter in his arms.

It wasn’t long before you drifted off to sleep, in the arms of the two men you loved most in the world.

And even though you had a really shitty day, things were finally starting to look up.


End file.
